Holiday
by ellewestley
Summary: A shortish Jogan drabble/story sort of thing- based on the fanfiction Dalton by the wonderful CP Coulter :


**Holiday**

This is a Jogan story, based on CpCoulter's fanfiction Dalton, which is based on Glee. I own neither Dalton or Glee.  
>Please review or leave comments, criticism is appreciated- I hope you like it :)<p>

* * *

><p>Julian sat down on his first class seat as the airplane began to rumble down the runway. He closed his eyes and stretched out, glad to be finally getting away from all the stress of filming and school, to relax on the Miami beaches with his two best friends.<p>

The trio managed to get through the airport and to the hotel, only being stopped 21 times for Julian's autograph or a photo. When they arrived at the hotel, they could see that it was crowded; they trudged into the foyer, gave their names and took their room keys. As they took the small, slow, clunky elevator up to the 11th floor, Julian could already tell that this holiday would not be the luxurious one he had imagined it to be. They opened the door to their room, dropped their bags and stared in shock.  
>The room was tiny, only about a quarter of the size of their rooms back at Dalton. One small double bed took up most of the space and there was a small sofa facing a cracked TV screen.<br>'The fuck?' Julian said, who was appalled, after years of staying in 5 star hotels and dining at Michelin star restaurants, this was more than he could deal with. He dropped his bag and stormed into the foyer before slamming his fist on the receptionist's desk.  
>'Do you know who I am?' He demanded. The young woman looked up, clearly fearing the worst, and she relaxed slightly as she recognised the star.<br>'Of course! My sister and I are big fans of yours!'  
>'Well, when Julian Larson comes to your hotel, asking for a large suite with 3 king size beds for himself and his friends, you do not leave him with a tiny room with 1 small bed and a broken television!' Julian exploded.<br>'I'm very sorry, but you must know, we are booked out! Although it is during the school term, many actors seem to have chosen this time of the year to come and relax. We have Angelina Jolie and her family here, Cameron Diaz, Jesse Spencer, Ginnifer Goodwin, and many other Hollywood stars staying here over the next couple of weeks. It's quite exciting!' Julian loathed the woman's chirpy voice and swept his arm angrily across the desk in defeat. Stationary clattered onto the wooden floorboards. It seemed as though Derek's careful planning, choosing a small, unknown hotel, cancelling filming and taking time off from school had all been for nothing. He stalked off angrily towards the elevator, ignoring the squeaky voice of the receptionist as she called after him.  
>'Mr Larson! Mr Larson! Could I get an autograph?'<p>

When he reached his room, Julian was ready to pull his own hair out, (and that was drastic, seeing as he was Julian Larson), and on entering the small room, he found his friends laughing on the sofa. That was the last straw for Julian. Did they not know how outrageous this was? Did they not understand how catastrophic their situation was? He slammed the door behind him.

'We're stuck with the fucking room.'

'Sorry princess, is a 3 star hotel not good enough for you?' Logan taunted.  
>'Stop fucking calling me that!' Julian shouted across the room with more venom and hatred in his voice than his friends would've thought possible. His two friends stopped laughing and Derek put a hand on his shoulder consolingly.<br>'Jules, you need to calm down. It's not that bad; just try to enjoy yourself...'  
>'Sorry,' Julian mumbled almost inaudibly before slumping onto the bed.<br>'Jules, this holiday was meant to be to calm you down, you've been so stressed and sleep deprived recently with all your school work and filming, it's not healthy...' Derek said, trying to comfort his friend.

'Get real Derek, we have a tiny room with one bed in a booked out hotel. Besides-' he said. 'Sleep is for the weak.' Julian mumbled, causing Logan to burst out laughing.

'I haven't heard that "motto" since freshman year!' he chortled. Julian smiled slightly.

'But seriously guys, what are we going to do with just one bed?' Julian asked.  
>'Well,' Derek replied 'Someone sleeps on the sofa, and the other two share the bed... duh'<p>

'Ooh! Shotgun bed!' Logan yelled wildly.  
>'Okay,' Derek said 'O Tempestuous One gets the bed then, and seeing as this holiday is mainly for you Julian, I guess you can sleep on the bed too... I'll take the sofa.'<br>'What was Derek doing?' Julian thought wildly, 'why was he putting Julian in a position where it would be so hard for him to restrain himself, was Derek an idiot, or just trying to torture him?'

'No, Derek, it's fine. Don't you have a big sports meet coming up soon? You can take the bed,' replied the actor with a calm exterior.  
>Derek felt smug, he had just helped put his friend in such a lovely position, Julian would have to thank him later for his genius act; Julian would no longer have to imagine sharing a bed with that Squid... But wait, what was Julian doing? Doesn't he WANT to share a bed with the guy he's been in love with since freshman year?<br>'Jules, don't be ridiculous, I cancelled all my sports fixtures for this term for this holiday, just take the damn bed.'  
>Julian sighed in defeat and forced a smile. 'Okay, if you're sure then, thanks Derek.' The brunette made a mental note to throttle Derek later.<p>

Julian sat down, with the soft sand moving under him as he rubbed the white creamy sunscreen over his arms, legs and face. He could see Derek in the distance, swimming in the cool sea water. Logan sat beside him, setting up the large sun umbrella they had brought with them.  
>'Hey Lo,' Julian said, distracting the boy, and making the large umbrella fall, only missing by inches from some French tourists. 'Could you help put some of this sunscreen on my back? I burn so easily…'<br>Logan picked up the bottle as Julian turned over, lying comfortably on his stomach. Whilst the blonde's strong hands moved across his back, Julian closed his eyes, and with a slight smile, allowed himself to imagine that the Logan's hands were massaging his back for a completely different reason. His fantasy was soon shattered when the blonde pulled away a little to quickly for Julian's liking, and grumbled, 'Now I have to start putting the umbrella up all over again...' Julian turned to smirk at Logan slightly, before sauntering sadly off to the sea, by himself.

* * *

><p>Logan stepped out of the tiny bathroom, his wet hair dripping and smelling of shampoo. Water droplets rolled down his body, as he walked into the room, wearing nothing but the thin hotel towel. Julian looked up before realising it was a big mistake. He couldn't draw his eyes away from the perfect, glistening body. A drop of water jumped off the blond hair, rolling down Logan's neck onto his chest and down his well-defined abs (IMMA FEELING REEEAAALLY AWKWARD WRITING THIS XP). The drop of water curved along his hip bone before stopping abruptly at the white towel. Logan spoke before Julian even realised he had been staring.<br>'Something caught your attention Princess?' Logan taunted.  
>Julian looked down to hide his blush before forcing a perfect sarcastic laugh, 'In your dreams Wright.' He smirked, wondering how much longer he would have to endure this 'holiday'.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan strolled into the room, wearing uncharacteristically smart clothes, his chinos looked ironed and his button up shirt was tucked in.<br>'What's this in aid of?' Julian asked curiously, whilst lying on the bed reading the review of the latest oscar awards, 'we're only going to the beach...'  
>'I'm meeting someone at the boardwalk afterwards for dinner.' Logan replied calmly, unaware of the pain that shot through Julian's heart at the sound of those words..<p>

The beach stretched out behind the three boys, as they strolled casually down towards the boardwalk. Julian smiled, it was the first day so far when something hadn't gone drastically wrong, there had been no awkward moments or disastrous fantasies. _Touch wood_ Julian thought to himself, he would not let this evening be ruined. Easy banter passed between the boys as the laughed happily together.

'Shit.' Derek suddenly exclaimed. 'I left my hat on the beach... You two carry on, I'll catch up to you later.' Julian sighed inwardly, he already knew how this would turn out: Logan's date would turn up, and they would make eyes at each other all night, whilst Julian hung around awkwardly like a third wheel, waiting for Derek, who would probably hook up with some girl, forgetting about meeting Julian due to being to busy getting laid. Great. Just great.  
>As they reached the end of the boardwalk, Julian broke the awkward silence,<br>'Your date here?'  
>'Uh huh.' Logan smiled. Julian looked around, only to find a couple of teenage grils playing video games in the near by arcade.<br>'Lo... I don't see anybody.'  
>'Maybe you're not looking hard enough then.' The blonde replied mysteriously before holding up a mirror in front of his friends face. Julian said nothing, but just stared at his reflection, still confused. Logan slapped his forehead.<br>'My goodness you're slow... It's you silly!' Without waiting for a reaction, the taller boy tossed the small mirror aside before engulfing Julian in a kiss.  
>A sudden flash pulled them apart, and they turned to find Derek standing grinning with a camera. Julian frowned pointedly.<br>'The fuck?'  
>Derek chuckled in response 'I'm sick of watching you guys' unrequited love. Now that you're finally together, I don't have to put up with your shit anymore. To celebrate, I'm putting the picture of your first kiss in my scrap book.'<br>'...You have a scrap book?'  
>'There's a first time for everything... I think I need to start one'<br>'I disagree' Julian smirked before lunging at his friend and snatching the camera which he tossed carelessly into the sea.

'JULES! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EXPENSIVE THAT CAMERA WAS?' Derek screamed flailing madly.  
>'Like you can't get another one. No use crying over spilled milk.' Julian grinned before linking hands with Logan, who was still laughing, and sauntering off down the board walk, leaving Derek flailing on his own.<br>'Do you think he was even more excited about us getting together than we were?' Logan mused.  
>Julian squeezed his had. 'That's not even possible.' He replied, before planting a kiss on Logan's cheek.<p> 


End file.
